


Treat House-elves better!

by jeeva160889



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeva160889/pseuds/jeeva160889
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sends an article to the Daily Prophet after his second year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat House-elves better!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Harry Potter speaks out for better treatment of the House-Elves!**

“To the dear Readers of the Daily Prophet,

My friend Ron Weasley and I have just received a Special Services Awards for saving the school from the monster in the Chamber of Secrets this past academic year. But there was one other, behind the scenes trying to save me, who should be acknowledged as he literally saved my life. This piece is dedicated to him, one of my bravest friends. His name is Dobby. I first met Dobby when he was trying to prevent me going to Hogwarts for my second year because he knew that his master was planning to have Salazar Slytherin’s Chamber of Secrets, opened. He believed I was in danger because of the plot his master has devised.

When I asked him who his master was, he had to punish himself. He said that he would have to injure himself to punish himself because he was warning me against his master. When I asked him whether his master would not notice, I was told that sometimes they would indeed remind him to do some extra harm. He wanted me to promise him that I would not return to Hogwarts that year. When I vehemently refused to do so, he did magic in my muggle relative’s home, so that I would be expelled from Hogwarts. His next try was closing the barrier to platform 9 ¾. His final attempt was to charm a bludger during our Quidditch match so that I would be injured enough to be sent home. By then the attacks had started. It was at the end of the year that I finally knew who his despicable master was.

My friend Ron Weasley and I had just returned back from the Chamber of Secrets with his sister Ginny Weasley who was taken down to the chamber by Tom Riddle otherwise known as Lord Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy barged in with Dobby in tow. You might ask why Lucius Malfoy was there at that time? He had threatened other governors into signing an order for Headmaster Dumbledore’s dismissal. Well, when it was known that a student was taken into the Chamber, the other governors had written to ask Dumbledore to return to the school. It was at that time that I understood that Lucius Malfoy was the one to slip an enchanted object of Lord Voldemort’s into another student’s school things, which was how the Chamber of Secrets was open. Dobby had confessed to me about how horribly his species were treated during Lord Voldemort’s reign. But that had improved a little after Lord Voldemort vanished the night my parents died. I saw the way Lucius Malfoy kicked Dobby when he found out that I had figured out how that particular enchanted object came into the possession of a student. I have figured it out, but unfortunately cannot prove it.

You may wonder how Dobby had actually had a part in saving me if this is what happened. Nowhere in this tale has he actually saved me. Well, here is the rest of the story. I decided Dobby needs a reward for doing what was right rather than what was easy. He could easily have stayed back and watch the events unfold. But he chose to go against his instincts to warn me and try to save me. So I tricked Lucius Malfoy into freeing Dobby. Mr. Malfoy angered that he was tricked into losing his servant, pulled his wand out and pointed at me, shouting that I am going to pay for disrupting his plans. He started his spell, “Avada-” Dobby was still near me at that time, and with his elf magic blast Mr. Malfoy out of the way to prevent the completion of the spell. Dobby stood between Mr. Malfoy and me, to protect me. Mr. Malfoy wisely chose to retreat.

It was after that; I researched what spell Mr. Malfoy was about to use on me. I found that only one curse starts with the word Avada, the killing curse. I had also found during my research of the first war that Mr. Malfoy was arrested for Death Eater activities, but was released because he was under the Imperius curse. If he was truly under the imperius curse, why did Voldemort trust him with his enchanted object? Why did he teach his son the word ‘Mudblood’ and look down on the muggleborn students? Draco Malfoy, a classmate of mine had no compunction in using the word when he addressed the muggleborn students. Why did he start the Killing Curse as the first curse against a second year student? I can only hope our Minister will actually investigate this. Anyway, coming to the point I had, I implore you readers who have house-elves working for you to please treat your House-elves with kindness. What will it cost you to say a ‘Please’ and ‘Thank you’? I only hope that this article shows everyone how even beings you consider below you can actually save your own or your child’s life at the most opportune moment.

Thank you,

Yours truly,

Harry James Potter.

**Author's Note:**

> Review please.


End file.
